Regen&Meer
by Samantha Potter2
Summary: Meine erste Songfics, seid bitte nicht zu streng! HPDM SLASH! angedeutet ? Von Juli: Regen&Meer. R&R pleeze


**Disclaimer: Wie immer! JKR Charas, JULIS Lied und MEINE Idee**

**Pairings: HP/DM**

**WARNUNG: SLASH!**

**Juli - Regen & Meer**

_Du bist nicht wie ich,  
doch das ändert nicht  
dass du bei mir bist,  
und ich zuseh wie du schläfst._

Harry blickte auf seinen blonden Engel. Seinem kalten Geliebten. Er hatte gelernt, damit zu leben, ihn zu lieben, doch immer war der Bittere Gedanke da, dass er ihn, Harry, nicht wirklich liebte.

_Du bist noch längst nicht wach,  
ich war's die ganze Nacht  
Und hab mich still gefragt,  
was du tust, wenn ich jetzt geh'._

Harry seufzte und fragte sich wiederholt, ob der ehemalige Slytherin traurig und verletzt wäre, wenn er ginge. Vielleicht war er ja auch froh, dass er ihn endlich los war.

_Und dann verlass ich deine Stadt.  
Ich seh zurück und fühl mich schwer,  
weil g'rade angefangen hat,  
was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr _

Harry schaute zurück. Er wusste, er würde es irgendwann einmal bereuen, doch er konnte nicht anders. Er hatte Angst, Angst davor, ihm zusagen, das er ihn liebte und ihn nicht als eine Affäre sah. Angst davor, das er seine Gefühle nicht erwidern würde.

_Ich bin der Regen und du bist das Meer  
Ich hab gedacht, ich kann es schaffen,  
es zu lassen, doch es geht nicht.  
habs'n bisschen übertrieben, dich zu lieben, doch es geht nicht.  
Nichts unversucht gelassen, dich zu hassen,  
doch es geht nicht, es geht nicht. _

Irgendwann hatte er angefangen ihn zu lieben. Zu vergöttern. Er versuchte es mit Hass zu überspielen. Doch lange war ihm das nicht möglich...Doch jetzt, jetzt wusste er, dass er es nicht schaffen könnte. Sie waren zu verschieden um sich zu lieben.

_Ich bin nicht wie du, ich mach die Augen zu  
und lauf blindlings durch die Straßen,  
hier bin ich doch wo bist du? Soll das alles sein? Ich war so lang allein  
Es war alles ganz in Ordnung, ganz OK..  
Und dann kamst du.._

Warum? Warum hatte er sich den Kopf verdrehen lassen? Harry wusste es, diesmal war er es, der ihn im Stich ließ, wie er es immer mit ihm tat. Der Gryffindor wollte das es so wahr, wie früher, als alles gut war. Als es noch keinen blonden Lover gab...

_Und jetzt verlass' ich deine Stadt..  
Ich seh zurück und fühl mich schwer,  
weil g'rade angefangen hat,  
was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr.._

Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, nicht mehr ertragen, dass er für ihn nur einer von vielen war. Er wollte ein Leben nur mit ihm, aber wie konnte er, wenn er seine Liebe nicht erwiderte?

_  
Ich bin der Regen und du bist das Meer  
ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen,  
es zu lassen, doch es geht nicht  
Habs'n bisschen übertrieben, dich zu lieben, doch es geht nicht.  
Nichts unversucht gelassen, dich zu hassen  
doch es geht nicht, es geht nicht._

Wie konnte er sich nur auf ihn einlassen? Wie konnte er nur denke sie wären gleich? Sie waren so verschieden, wie das Meer und das Feuer. Doch lieben konnte nur einer von ihnen und dabei würde er zerstört werden. Wie Harry...

_Ich bin der Regen, du das Meer  
und sanfter Regen regnet leise  
Ich bin der Regen du das Meer  
und sanfter Regen zieht im Wasser große Kreise_

Er spielte mit dem Feuer, bis das Feuer zerstört war. Bis Harry zerstört war... Er hatte nach seinen Regeln gespielt und er hatte gewonnen, doch hatte er wirklich? War sein Leben ohne Harry ein Gewinn?

_Ich hab'gedacht ich kann es schaffen  
es zu lassen, doch es geht nicht,  
Habs'n bisschen übertrieben dich zu lieben  
doch es geht nicht  
Nichts unversucht gelassen,  
dich zu hassen, doch es geht nicht, es geht nicht  
Ich hab' gedacht ich kann es schaffen, es zu lassen._

Draco wachte am morgen auf. Neben ihm ein Brief. Der Abschiedsbrief seines Geliebten. Wir sind zu verschieden, murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin. War es nicht das was er wollte? Alleine sein? Weitweg von ihm, von seinen Liebkosungen, seines Streichelns... Doch er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich und seinen Engel zerstören würde...

**ENDE**

R&R, pleeze! War meine erste Songfiction, also seid bitte nicht zu streng mit mir!.


End file.
